Brothers-Teacher
Brothers-Teacher is the fourth episode of the anime, Special A. Plot Hikari is supposed to tutor Kei's younger brother, Sui Takishima. It seems things aren't very good between Kei and Sui. Hikari is having some trouble in teaching Sui because he thinks that everything is pointless and he will never be able to match up to Kei's standard. Things become more messed up, no matter how much Hikari tries. However, in the end, Kei's and Sui's true feelings for each other becomes clear and they become close as brothers. Summary The SA are having a small picnic in the Green House, where Kei asks Hikari to come to his house because it has been quite sometime since she met his father and he wants to see her. Akira and Tadashi also tag along, Akira because she didn't want to leave Hikari to Kei, and Tadashi because Akira forced him. Kei's father, who actually looks childish, greets Hikari with his pro-wrestling moves, but Kei stops him and Hikari before things heat up. Hikari then comes to know about Sui Takishima, Kei's younger brother. She sees him acting rudely with his tutor, and angrily goes to teach him a lesson but ends up breaking a door. Kei's father tells Hikari that Sui always ignores his teacher and asks Hikari to teach him, as a payback for the door. Next day at the Green House, Akira is in a bad mood as Hikari will have to go to Kei's house daily, something she does not likes. At Kei's house, things dont seem to be going so well between Hikari and Sui, as both of them bicker with each other. Kei comes to check on them and states that things are much worse than he imagined. His father comes over and requests him to attend a meeting with him. Hikari notices that Sui is quietly watching them. When Kei leaves, Sui opens up to Hikari and tells her that whenever Kei attends these meetings, everything seems to work out. Hikari tries to encourage him, but Sui simply says that everything they do is of no use. Next day, Hikari decides to teach Sui to observe nature. However, Hikari and Kei end up having a contest about who can catch more dragonflies, and Kei wins again. An irritated Sui runs away after stating that he despises Kei and calls him a robot behind a human mask. Next day, Hikari tells Kei and Sui to have a sumo match but Sui walks away, saying that he can never match up to his brother's standard. The following day, Hikari tells Sui to work on eye contact. Sui opens up more and tells Hikari that Kei does not care about him. No matter what he says to him, his expression never changes. Hikari denies it and tells him that when she made a bento for Kei, he happily thanked her. Sui asks if she likes his brother, to which she replies that he is her rival. Sui claims that she must have come for Kei, and not him. Hikari grabs Sui, and while looking right into his eyes, she states that she is looking at him and will never avert her gaze. Things seem to be going well, as Sui sits down and does as Hikari says, that is, until Kei shows up. He tells Hikari to stop wasting her time on Sui, which makes him sad and he runs away. Hikari follows him, and while trying to stop him from running away again, her head hits the railing. Sui decides to carry her on his back. Hikari realizes that maybe, Sui wants Kei to turn around and look at him as his big brother. On their way, Sui falls as he is not able carry Hikari's weight alone. Hikari hears Kei's voice and sees him running towards them. Sui is surprised to see him worried. Kei asks Hikari if she is alright, and thanks Sui for bringing her this far. Sui tearfully hugs him, with Kei comforting him. Next day, Hikari is surprised to see Sui in the Green House, and what shocks her even more is when he tells her that he will now study from his own brother, as she is not very effective. Hikari is even more annoyed when Kei asks if she would like him to tutor her, proposing that her grades might improve. Category:Episodes